Preguntale a Carlisle
by Javii-firsst
Summary: Todos tenemos nuestras preguntas y dilemas existenciales, todos. Carlisle siempre tan compuesto y serio está ahí para responder... aunque no lo quiera. Pobre, pobre Carlisle. —¿E-enserio quieres saber? Todos humanos. Rated T por malas palabras y pésimo sentido del ridículo. EDITADO.
1. El pequeño Emmett

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer... Gran, gran Stephenie Meyer. Es decir, ¡fue ella quien creó a Edward Cullen, hay que darle crédito! ¡Y un Oscar, o algo!

**Advertencia****: **Este fic es realmente, digamos, _poco inteligente_ —incluso para mí—, por lo que si eres uno de aquellos "seres" sin humor, demasiado exigente, mala persona… te recomendaría abstenerte de esta lectura. Solo por seguridad.

¡Disfruten, wachines!

* * *

_**Pregúntale a Carlisle**_

**Emmett**

**H**oy realmente me sentía en paz; tan en calma, que sentía que nada podría arrebatarme este precioso momento en mi amada biblioteca. Estaba relajado y contento como en Navidad… solo que sin gastos, ni niños corriendo, ni familiares molestos, ni colores repetitivos…

En fin, era un sujeto realmente feliz, en absoluta plenitud. Sentía que casi podría ponerme a cantar. Pensaba en una al estilo de "Earth, wind and fire".

_Do you remember…_

Suspiré feliz al ver una fotografía de mi familia. Lo primero que vi fue a mi adorada esposa, Esme. Mis retoños: Alice, mi pequeña hija de tan solo cinco añitos; Edward, el de en medio con seis; Emmett, el mayor con siete, y yo, Carlisle Cullen, un padre de familia y un eminente cirujano. Rubio natural, y con un cuerpo muy bien esculpido.

Relajado, con las piernas sobre el escritorio y con un apasionante, e interesante libro, escuché las fuertes pisadas de uno de mis pequeños hijos. Unos oscuros rizos asomados por la puerta fueron lo primero que vi al darme la vuelta. Emmett, mi revoltoso hijo, me miraba con sus saltones ojos pidiendo permiso para entrar.

—Pasa, Emmett —le dije con una sonrisa en los labios. Se acercó con paso lento hasta estar frente a mí, el escritorio entre ambos—. ¿Qué se te ofrece, hijo mío?

Tenía una expresión rara en su aniñado rostro. Tenía sus cejas juntas y fruncía de vez en cuando su pequeña boca. Seguramente tenía un debate interno —quizás un _debate interno_ es algo extremo para alguien tan pequeño, pero realmente parecía contrariado.

— ¿Tienes alguna pregunta, Emy? —le dije para que me contara qué era lo que le ocurría. Seguramente no sabía cómo comenzar, y gracias a mi experiencia, lograba intuir, al menos, lo que le preocupaba a mis hijos.

Lo pensó unos segundos hasta que una brillante sonrisa se extendió por su cara, sus ojos brillaban con absoluta curiosidad.

No quería que preguntara, _realmente_ no quería. ¡Oh, la experiencia!

—Papi, ¿qué es _pene_? —me preguntó finalmente, con su —aún muy aguda— voz.

Me quedé viendo fijamente a mi hijo, mi retoño.

_¡Bravo, Carlisle, tú y tu estúpida boca!_

Ahora es cuando uno se pregunta cómo rayos contestarle al niño.

¿Qué le digo, qué le digo?

Ya no me servía de nada esa historia de las ovejitas, con la semillita, o la cigüeña. ¡No! Ahora todos los niños se reían en tu cara cuando les comenzabas a explicar con tonterías como aquellas.

Diablos, pequeño… niño. Pequeño, pequeño.

Además los niños a esa edad ya comenzaban a jugar con su "amiguito". Yo desde muy temprana jugueteo con el _pequeño Carlisle_. Incluso se me quedó la costumbre. Insisto en que es lo mejor de la vida, de verdad. Porque, te tiras a la tipa que quieras, como quieras y donde quieras… Dice lo que tú quieres que diga, y hace lo que tú quieres que haga. Solo que te desgastas más porque haces los dos papeles, pero el orgasmo es… ¡buf! Es realmente algo. Ya muchos quisieran uno así.

Lo hago a menudo, pero es que siempre me dice: _¿Cuándo otra vez, cuándo otra vez?_

Y yo le digo: _Deja a ver… Deja a ver…_

Es que, ¿quién le puede decir que no?

—Papá, ¿qué es pene? —volvió a preguntar.

Emmett no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Ni siquiera podía ir a algún libro, nada. No tenía escapatoria alguna.

¡Maldita sea, tenía que ser doctor!, me regañé mentalmente. Es por esto que siquiera puedes decirle al niñito de mierda que no sabes nada de estos temas. ¡Me lleva tu hermana!

—Ay, hijito, yo… —carraspeé—. La naturaleza decidió que… el cuerpo del hombre tuviera un órgano…

— ¡Como el de Edward! —me interrumpió.

No sabía bien a qué se refería así que decidí irme por lo sano.

—No, hijo. Ese es un órgano, o teclado, o como sea, para tocar música. Yo me refiero a un órgano como los pulmones o el corazón…

—Yo también hablaba de eso, padre.

Mierda.

—Bueno, como te decía, el hombre necesitaba un órgano que sirviera para… la reproducción y la… y para que la vida perdure y se reproduzca y…

Se me habían acabado las ideas.

A todo esto, ¿qué les estaban enseñando en el colegio a mis niños, mis primogénitos, mis retoños adorados e inocentes?

— ¿P-por qué quieres saber todo esto, hijo? —le pregunté tartamudeando ligeramente, nervioso como la puta madre.

—Oh, es que en la escuela nos dijeron que teníamos que rezar por el alma del director —lo miré sin comprender—… El director que murió, para que su alma no _pene_.

Sí, dan ganas de tomar al niño del pescuezo, y lanzarlo a una pared, para que no haga más preguntas.

Suspiré.

_Mi pequeño Emmett… Mi pequeño angelito…_

* * *

**En algún lugar de Sudamérica, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme… Me perdí como por dos años. Es realmente algo. Pero no lloréis, hermosas doncellas, porque he vuelto en gloria y majestad, ¡y con una Beta! **

***La gente aclama* **

**Prometí en algún momento publicar una versión 2.0 de mis fics, y **_**Pregúntale a Carlisle**_** es el primer afortunado. No digo que vaya a hacer esto muy seguido, pero me he dado cuenta de que todas las ideas que tenemos, que luego despreciamos o incluso olvidamos, se merecen una nueva oportunidad de brillar. Y digamos que este fue mi bestseller, así que vamos a ver qué se puede hacer con él. No es tan malo. Tan malo. **

**En fin, recuperar a mis seguidoras caídas será todo un reto, pero espero no decepcionar a nadie. ¡Ahí voy!**

**Javi.**

**PD: Siempre pongo posdatas, porque son muy sensuales. Un aplauso para Cristina, mi BetaPrivada, que es muy **_**buena person**_**, y me hizo creer nuevamente en "Pregúntale al Rubio". ¡Mil gracias!**


	2. Alice

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer... Gran, gran Stephenie Meyer. Es decir, ¡fue ella quien creó a Edward Cullen, hay que darle crédito! ¡Y un Oscar, o algo!

**Advertencia****: **Este fic es realmente, digamos, _poco inteligente_ —incluso para mí—, por lo que si eres uno de aquellos "seres" sin humor, demasiado exigente, mala persona… te recomendaría abstenerte de esta lectura. Solo por seguridad.

¡Disfruten, wachines!

* * *

_**Pregúntale a Carlisle**_

**Alice**

Había llegado de la clínica hacía apenas unas cuantas horas. Había saludado a mi esposa, quien cocinaba en esos momentos.

Cómo amaba a mi esposa…

Luego había ido a saludar a mi pequeño Edward, mientras practicaba en su piano una nueva melodía que estaba creando —realmente el chico tenía talento— hasta llegar a la habitación de mi hijo mayor, Emmett…

—Hola, Emmett —lo saludé de lejitos nada más, porque no quería arriesgarme.

Me miró con diversión unos momentos antes de ampliar su sonrisa y hacerme un gesto con la mano. Siguió jugando con sus autitos.

Suspiré aliviado. No más preguntas por hoy, ¡fiuff!

¡Oh! Por poco olvidaba a Alice, la más pequeña.

_Qué mal padre, qué mal padre…_

Entré en su rosa habitación. A veces me mareaba en las piezas de las niñas, lucían un poco "psicópatas" con todos esos colores y muñecos —que en cualquier momento pestañeaban e intentaban asesinarte— y dibujos de películas de Disney.

— ¡Hola, Ali! —Le dije tomándola como a un bebé— ¿Cómo ha estado la princesa de este lugar? —le dije con un tono bastante imbécil, debo admitir.

Ella rió alegremente con su dulce voz de bebé — ¡Hola, papi!

— ¿Quién es mi bebé? ¿Quién es? —le pregunté haciéndole cosquillas sin parar.

— ¡Yo, papá! ¡YO! ¡Ya para, para! —dijo, y siguió riendo.

Estuvimos un rato más riendo y conversando en "inglés". Era divertido conversar en un idioma inventado por los dos —para nada coherente, debo agregar— y decir que hablamos "inglés", o sea _hello_.

— ¿Qué hacías, hija? —comenté curioso.

La bajé para que me mostrara lo que hacía, se acercó bailando hasta un estante y sacó una caja.

Oh, oh…

Esa era: _"La caja"_

¡La caja!

¡Mi maldita caja de la universidad!

Palidecí abruptamente. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa brillante y maliciosa.

— ¿D-donde encontraste eso, hijita mía?

— ¿Esto? —comentó divertida— Umm, la otra noche con Eddie y Em fuimos al sótano porque habíamos retado a Emmett a bajar. Pero como es tan cobarde como tú… como tú eres tan lindo papi, dijo que debíamos ir todos los hermanitos, porque eso hacía todo el mundo.

Oh sí, Alice habla muy bien y hasta por los codos a pesar de su corta edad. Creo que habla mejor que yo, incluso.

—Ajá…

—Y encontramos una caja muy extraña que decía "Fantasías de Carlisle". Y yo pensé que eso era algo de hadas, porque tú sabes que me encantan las hadas ¿verdad? Y por eso le dije a los dos brutos de mis hermanitos que la subiesen para revisarla.

— ¿Y… qué encontraste, Alice? —sentí como una gota de sudor frío me recorría la espalda.

—Había una nota de un tal Maxwell Guy que era para ti. Mira, si quieres te la leo.

Asentí a duras penas mientras veía a mi hija sacar unos lentes de un cajón para luego acomodarse en un mullido sillón. Yo seguía acuclillado en el suelo, pálido, con los labios secos y los ojos muy abiertos.

Esperen… ¡¿Por qué Alice estaba usando lentes?

Carraspeó.

— _Querido y amado Carlisle:_

_Te he escrito por última vez para decirte cuánto te amo._

_Sé que es muy difícil aceptarlo, pero es la verdad más grande del mundo, y no puedo seguir escondiéndolo. También sé que estás enamorado de tu novia, Esme, pero no puedes negar que lo ocurrido entre nosotros dos el fin de semana pasado fue muy importante y sobre todo mágico._

_Espero no haber quedado embarazado._

_Siempre tuyo, Maxwell Guy._

_P.D.: I love you._

Me quedé mudo. Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de esa carta. Debí haberla quemado, _santa puta madre…_

—Qué tierno este tal Max —comentó ella, con aires soñadores— sobre todo por eso de la posdata, ¿no crees? Un clásico.

—Claro, hija, claro —comencé a levantarme lentamente—. Bueno, papá tiene mucho trabajo hoy así que…

— ¿Pero no vienes del trabajo?

Buen punto.

—Sí, pero… a mí también me mandan deberes, ya sabes —le dije nervioso—. Entonces, nos vemos en la cena. ¡Adiós!

—Papá…—me llamó. Con un suspiro me di la vuelta y volví a entrar para verla con un puchero en sus labios y con los ojos brillantes.

— ¿Qué sucede, princesa?

_¡Ay, por favor, Carlisle, los niños te han ablandado mucho, compañero!_

—Es que… me gustaría preguntarte algo…

Ay, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… ¡Todo menos las preguntas que se les ocurre a los retoños Cullen!

—Dime, nena…

Un sudor pegajoso invadía mi frente.

—Es que… ¿qué significa la palabra "gay"?

Puta madre cuatrocientas veces.

—B-bueno…—tartamudeé. Me quedé en silencio largo rato, hasta que finalmente tuve el valor de hablar.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta, princesa?

—Porque Rose me dijo que Bob Esponja es gay. ¿A que no lo sabías…? —me dijo—. Y yo que a veces creía que era todo un macho, sobre todo cuando estaba con esa ballena hija del dueño del…

Dejé de escuchar a Alice, estaba muy enojado.

Rose era la casi-prima de mi Alice. Era la hija de un amigo de la infancia, así que era como una sobrina para mí. Esa niña era muy especial para sus cosas, ¡decir que Bob Esponja es gay!

¡Nadie se mete con _mi_ Bob!

—Pero que cosas dice esta Rose —le dije entre nervioso y enojado—. Eso es mentira, preciosa. Bob solo es… _especial_.

— ¿Especial? —Repitió con burla— Tienes que estar de broma, papá. Se ve de lejos que se tira a Patricio, así que no me vengas con cosas.

_¡Pero qué__—__!_

—No, no, ¡claro que no es cierto, Alice! ¿Quién te ha enseñado esas barbaridades? —Le pregunté asustado— ¡No me digas que descubriste el canal XXX de la tele por cable!

_No es bueno perder los papeles, Carlisle, siempre pasa algo peor por tu estupidez, realmente._

—¿Qué es XXX? Emmett siempre habla de eso… pero yo no entiendo, creo que le preguntaré más tarde —me dijo pensativa.

¡Por amor a todo lo que es santo! ¡Alice solo tiene cinco años y Emmett siete! ¿En qué mundo vivimos, señores?

— ¿Qué? No, no, no, Alice. Ese canal es para… niños con… problemas y… con algunas complicaciones a nivel cerebral. Ahá.

—Ah, bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.

—Sí, como sea. Solo no veas eso, querida, ¿entiendes?

— ¡Claro, papa! —Me dijo a voz de grito— Pero ahora necesito que te vayas para ver estas revistas tan interesantes que hay en tu caja —comentó.

¿Qué?

—Mira —me dijo tomando una de mis más preciadas revistas de la universidad. Juro que intenté arrebatársela, pero esta chiquilla sí que es rápida.

— Pobre niña. No tiene ropita, ¿crees que deberíamos regalarles ropa a estas mujeres, papá? ¿Será que son muy pobres? ¿Por eso es que no tienen nada encima? ¿Eso es normal? ¿Puedo ser así cuando grande? ¿Por qué mamá no tiene _esas_ tan grandes? ¿A ti te gustan _esas_ o las de mi mami? ¿A ti te gustaba Maxwell? ¿Qué hiciste con Maxwell ese fin de semana, papi?

_Creo que prefiero las preguntas de Emmett, al menos él respira al preguntar…_

* * *

**¡Holas! ¿Cómo están? ¿cómo van? **

**He aquí a Alice… **

**Y… eso ;3**

**¡Un abrazo bien apretado para todo el que quiera!**

**Javi.**

**¿Opiniones, burlas, felicitaciones? ¿Un zapatazo, una pedida de mano…? **


End file.
